Oi Wo Owaranai
by Kirei Kyoko
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP!! Who did the whispering come from? What doesn't Syaoran know about Sakura? What the hell is happening?! R+R!!
1. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow!

Oi Wo Owaranai

By Kirei Kyoko

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Card Captor Sakura, and I am not apart of CLAMP, Kodansha, etc.. If I were, I wouldn't be writing this **fanfiction** now, would I? ^_~

Name Translations (If get one of them wrong, yadda yadda yadda..):

Sakura Kinomoto – Sakura Avalon

Li Syaoran – Li Showron

Tomoyo Daidouji – Madison Taylor

Li Meiling – Meilin Rae

Eriol Hiiragizawa – Eli Moon

Fujitaka Kinomoto – Aiden Avalon

Touya Kinomoto – Tori Avalon

Nadeshiko Kinomoto – Natasha(?) Avalon

----

****

Chapter 1 – Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow!

__

Setting: Tomoeda Airport – 1:37 P.M.

"Kaijuu, don't forget to write!" reminded Touya, as he helped carry Sakura and Tomoyo's luggage. Sakura hollered, "ONII-CHAN! I am NOT a KAIJUU!!" and she stomped on his foot. 

"ITAI~!!" cried Touya, now rubbing his toes. Fujitaka and Tomoyo exchanged glances, thinking, 'Things never change..'

People turned around and stared at the group that stuck out like a sore thumb. 

"See, Kaijuu? They're wondering why we didn't send you to the zoo yet," whispered Touya into Sakura's ear. Her eyes narrowed, put out her foot in front of Touya, and watched as he fell flat on his face. 

"Umphf!!" thudded Touya. Sakura smiled and walked proudly over to her sweatdropping father and best friend.

Touya's face was red with embarrassment as he quickly stood himself up. He hurried to catch up to Sakura, Tomoyo and Fujitaka as to not miss his little sister's leave.

'Flight 407. Last Call. Flight 407. Now Boarding Passes 69-89. Last Call. Flight 407,' said the lady on the intercom. 

"I guess this is it. My little girl is leaving to China," said Fujitaka, with a knowing smile on his face. 

Sakura smiled back, replying, " Oh, don't worry too much about me, Otou-san. I have Tomoyo with me, remember?" 

Tomoyo added, "That's right, Kinomoto-san! I will make sure to have her safe at all costs!" Fujitaka grinned, "I know I can trust you, Tomoyo."

Touya butted in, "Yeah, we know can trust TOMOYO, Otou-san. Demo.. what about SAKURA?" putting the enthusiasm mainly on Tomoyo and Sakura's names. 

Sakura loudly cleared her throat, letting Touya know she was pretending not to have heard him at all. Suddenly she remembered Yukito.

She cried, "Onii-chan! Could you tell Yukito-san that we said bye?" with that pleading look in her eyes. Touya looked up from hearing Yukito's name. "Yeah, sure," he agreed. 

The woman who was collecting plane tickets came by and politely asked, "Are you girls still leaving for China?" 

"Hai!" replied Sakura and Tomoyo. 

Sakura gave Touya and Fujitaka both a last hug and said, "See you during vacation!" 

They gave the woman their plane tickets, took their carry-on bags, and with a last look at Fujitaka and Touya, made their way onto the airplane headed for Hong Kong, China.

----

Yeah, I know it's short, but, don't rush me! This is my third fanfic (I deleted the first two beacause of lack of reviews. Though, I hope this one survives!) so, onegai, R+R!! I don't want ANOTHER story gone to waste! o_0 

Japanese Translations (If I get one of them wrong, yadda yadda yadda..):

Kaijuu (sp?) – Monster

Onii-chan – Brother

ITAI!! – Oww!!/Ouch!! (Same thing)

Otou-san – Dad

Demo – But

Onegai - Please

Oi Wo Owaranai – True Love Never Has An Ending


	2. Crappy Beginnings.. for Sakura

Oi Wo Owaranai

By Kirei Kyoko

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Card Captor Sakura, and I am not apart of CLAMP, Kodansha, etc.. If I were, I wouldn't be writing this **fanfiction** now, would I? ^_~

Name Translations (If get one of them wrong, yadda yadda yadda..):

Sakura Kinomoto – Sakura Avalon

Li Syaoran – Li Showron

Tomoyo Daidouji – Madison Taylor

Li Meiling – Meilin Rae

Eriol Hiiragizawa – Eli Moon

Fujitaka Kinomoto – Aiden Avalon

Touya Kinomoto – Tori Avalon

Nadeshiko Kinomoto – Natasha(?) Avalon

----

****

Chapter 2 – Crappy Beginnings.. for Sakura

__

Setting: Hong Kong Airport – 7:41 P.M.

Tomoyo looked out the window, seeing beautiful Hong Kong right in front of her. 

__

'Please keep your seat belts fastened. We are landing. Please keep your seat belts fastened..' announced one of the flight attendants. 

"Hoe?" yawned a just-awakening Sakura. "We're about to land, Sakura! You have the directions to the hotel, right?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hai.. Of course I do, Tomoyo-chan.." replied Sakura, still adjusting to the sun's bright rays. Tomoyo sighed in relief. 

The airplane bumpily landed on the platform, making Sakura feel very unstable. "H-o-O-o-O-o-O-e!!" screamed Sakura.

****

BOOM! The airplane finally stopped. Now, Sakura felt safe enough to let go of her seat. "Hayaku, Sakura-chan!! We need to get our luggage!" urged Tomoyo.

Sakura reluctantly got up from her comfy seat, (Those airplane seat cushions are so soft! ^.^) and followed Tomoyo to the baggage claim area.

After they gathered all their luggage, they got a taxi and instructed the driver to go to the 'Peony Inn.' (Yeah, I know. The name sucks, but, at least it's named after Syaoran's favorite flower! ^_____~) 

"Xie xie(sp?)!" thanked Tomoyo and Sakura to the driver, practicing their Chinese. Though, from the look on the driver's face, you could tell they needed some work.

After they got their room keys, and when they got inside of it, who else but KERO-CHAN could've popped out of Sakura's handbag.

"SAKU-RAAA!!" yelled the yellow little creature. "HOEEEEE!!" exclaimed Sakura. "NANI?!?!" screamed Tomoyo.

"You TOTALLY for-GOT about me, AGAIN!!" shouted Kero, as he crossed his small arms. "Gomen nasai, Kero-chan! Someone would've seen you and we would be toast!!" apologized the very frantic Sakura.

Tomoyo had an idea, "We're really sorry, Kero-chan! I promise I'll buy something for you when we get back from the store!!"

Kero scoffed, "As IF you can buy your forgiveness OFF of me, Tomoyo-chan! Who do you take me for?" Tomoyo grinned, "We'll buy you FoO-oOoOd!!"

Kero looked up with stars in his eyes, "HONTO NE??" Tomoyo nodded with a satisfied grin on her face. "YOKATTA!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, TOMOYO-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" Kero burst with joy.

Sakura smiled and replied, "Okay then! Now that that's settled, Tomoyo-chan and I will go shopping and be back before dinner, okay, Kero-chan?"

Kero nodded and shouted with delight, "I get to play Zylon Warriors AND get food at the same time! WAI!!" 

Sakura asked Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan, when will we go on a job-quest? We didn't come all the way to Hong Kong, China to let Kero eat!" 

Tomoyo laughed, "OHOHOHOHO!! (Really, her laugh sounds like that! You can download CCS Movie 2 if you don't believe me!) Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I got us both interviews for LC & Co. (In case you didn't catch what that means, it stands for 'Li Clan & Company.' Haha yeah, I'm so cool.)!"

"You don't mean Li Clan & Company, do you Tomoyo?" Sakura asked nervously. Tomoyo replied, "Hai. Nande?"

Sakura groaned, "What do you mean why?!.. In the papers and stuff, they say that LC & Co.'s head manager is Li Syaoran! You know what people say about HIM; they say he's so mean and scary.. I don't want to have a mean and scary boss, Tomoyo-chan!?!"

Tomoyo shrugged off what Sakura had just said like it was nothing. "Oh, don't worry about him, Sakura-chan. We'll find out soon enough how he is… Tomorrow!" chimed Tomoyo.

"HOEEEEEEEE!!!"

----

Was this chapter better? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please tell me! I need to know what you people want from me! Haha yeah. Okay so R+R and we'll ALL BE HAPPY. Catch mah drift? Good. ^___~

Japanese Translations (If I get one of them wrong, yadda yadda yadda..):

Hoe? – Huh?

Nani? – What?

Hayaku! – Hurry up!

Gomen nasai! – I'm very sorry!

Honto ne? – Really?

Yokatta! – Yay!

Arigatou gozaimasu! – Thank you very much!

Wai!! – Wow!!

Chinese Translations (Blah blah blah blah..):

Xie xie! (Thank you to my 24th reviewer! I can't recognize you here because it was an ANONYMOUS review, but you know who you are #24!! Demo, onegai, if I have a mistake, make it a SIGNED review so I can thank and recognize you in my fanfic!!) – Thank you!


	3. You're On!

Oi Wo Owaranai

By Kirei Kyoko

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Card Captor Sakura, and I am not apart of CLAMP, Kodansha, etc.. If I were, I wouldn't be writing this **fanfiction** now, would I? ^_~

Name Translations (If get one of them wrong, yadda yadda yadda..):

Sakura Kinomoto – Sakura Avalon

Li Syaoran – Li Showron

Tomoyo Daidouji – Madison Taylor

Li Meiling – Meilin Rae

Eriol Hiiragizawa – Eli Moon

Fujitaka Kinomoto – Aiden Avalon

Touya Kinomoto – Tori Avalon

Nadeshiko Kinomoto – Natasha(?) Avalon

A/N: Yanoe what I thought would be really convenient? I'm gonna start putting numbers by the Japanese words so you guys can easily go back and forth if you haven't memorized some of these. Plus, it's easier for ME to find which words I need to translate so I don't have to keep scrolling up and down. (sweatdrop) Hehe… Also, if I get the spelling of a word wrong, or it's the wrong meaning, please correct me! Everyone makes mistakes and they need to be fixed! (0___o) Especially if you're ME! So bring on the corrections!

****

Also, gomen nasai for not saying thanks to the reviewers!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! ^____^ 

Now, on with the stor-err.. fanfic!

----

****

Chapter 3 – You're On!

__

Setting: LC & Co. – in the "Head Executive (Li Syaoran) of all shiet's" office (Pls excuse my profanity! ^___^'')

"ALRIGHT! Fine. Okay, okay, mou [1].." said the Head Executive of the shiet, rubbing his head in frustration as he put down his phone. 'Ugh.. People these days.. They're either stupid or crazy..' thought Li.

A small lady peeked her head in through the door and said to the perplexed Syaoran, "Sir, there are two interviewees here to see you."

Li groaned, 'Aww man! Gawsh, I'm already up to my neck in stacks of papers!' "Ugh, whatever!" replied Li.

"Give one of them to Hiiragizawa-san! [That's Eriol/Eli for all you people that are more familiar with the English dubbed show] And get me an aspirin with chocolate milk! (Haha, thought I'd just add that in there! You KNOW he loves his chocolate!)," hollered Li.

"Yes, sir," replied the quite shaken employee. The lady came back 2 minutes later with a tall glass of choco-milk, an aspirin, and a napkin. 

As she left to fetch the interviewees, Li sighed and gulped the aspirin and milk, leaving a completely VISIBLE chocolate milk mustache.

"Excuse me, girls, Mr. Li would like one of you to be interviewed by Mr. Hiiragizawa," said the lady. Sakura's face faltered, 'Now, I'm gonna be alone? With Mr. Mean-And-Scary?!' Sakura let out a small, "Hoee.."

The lady (Let's call her Lin Chen, I'm getting tired of saying, 'the lady!') Lin Chen gave them both a comforting smile and asked, "Which one of you would like to be interviewed by Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

Tomoyo frowned, 'I wish it would be me.. demo, I know how Sakura-chan is so afraid of Mr. Li!' Sakura saw this and immediately replied, "Tomoyo-chan would like that!"

Tomoyo looked back at Sakura as if she were crazy, as Lin Chen led her to Eriol's office.

Sakura sighed, 'I don't want Tomoyo-chan to suffer from Mr. Li because of me.. Besides, she's right, ne? He can't be THAT bad.. Right?,' she asked herself with uncertainty.

Lin Chen returned from sending Tomoyo to Eriol and said, "Come with me, Miss Sakura," gesturing for Sakura to follow.

Li's office was at the way end of the hallway, as Eriol was on the way end of the OTHER hallway on the other side of the lobby. (Just trying to give some setting descriptions, but if you're just confused, forget about it. Hehe..)

Lin Chen pointed to the door, but Sakura just looked at her as if to say, "You're crazy sending me in there alone."

Lin Chen sighed and opened the door, revealing a very childish-looking man. Sakura gasped, seeing that Li had a chocolate milk mustache.

Lin Chen motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. She reluctantly did so, thinking, 'I hope he's nice, I hope he's nice, I hope he's nice!!'

Syaoran looked up at Sakura. 'Ahh!' he thought, 'Why is she looking at me like that? AHHH! I must have a milk mustache! Shimatta[2] chocolate cravings!'

Syaoran immediately wiped his mustache with his right sleeve and blushed. 

Lin Chen quietly got out of the room and gently closed the door. Sakura gave Li a heartwarming smile, 'Maybe he's not as mean as they say..'

Syaoran practically melted in his seat. 'Kami-sama.. this girl is so.. Perfect,' thought Li. Sakura remembered why she was there in the first place. "Mr. Li? When can we start the interview?" she politely asked, adding another smile.

'I could look into those emerald eyes for forever,' sighed Li, 'Matte[3], what did she say?' Syaoran, getting more flushed each second, asked, "Gomen nasai, what was it you said?"

Sakura giggled, repeating, "When can we start the interview?" 'Mr. Li seems alright.. I guess I could stand him as a boss,' thought Sakura.

Syaoran sighed in bliss, 'Is this heaven or what?' he thought, 'She's just so.. beautiful! Everything about her.. her smile.. her eyes.. her voice.. Gosh, she MUST be good in bed! (Hahah just kidding! Cut that out! I'm starting from 'her voice..')

'.. her voice.. Gosh, what am I saying? She probably HAS a boyfriend. What? Where did that come from?!'

Sakura giggled, seeing the confusion Li seemed to be having with himself. Li rubbed his head, 'What is happening to me? Come on, get a hold of yourself, Syaoran! She's your future wife! I mean, employee!'

Li blushed at his previous thought. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Li? Should I come back at a better time?" questioned Sakura.

Li shook his head. "It's alright, Miss.. Miss.. Ano..[4] What's your name?" asked Li. "Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto," answered Sakura with pride.

'Sakura..' thought Li, 'It suits her so perfectly..' Li was smiling, something that he rarely ever did. Sakura blushed, thinking, 'Sugoi!![5] He's so kawaii when he smiles! Ara Kami-sama![6] Am I turning into Tomoyo?'

Syaoran stared at Sakura, his eyes in awe, observing her face full of content. 

Then, Sakura had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. "Excuse me, Mr. Li. I kinda need to use the restroom," Sakura politely stated. 

Syaoran blinked, "You can use my bathroom.." pointing to a door on her left. Sakura smiled, "Thank you for your offer, Mr. Li, but I would rather not trouble you with my tendencies, so I'll use the one in the lobby. I'll be back in 5 minutes!"

And, before Syaoran could even START to protest, Sakura was already out the door.

Just then, his phone rang, causing Li to jump up from his seat. "Konnichi wa, Li Syaoran speaking," said Li like a trained robot.

"How are you, my cute little descendant?" said the voice on the other line. Syaoran's eyes narrowed, "I was fine until YOU called me up, Eriol."

Eriol smiled even more, ignoring what Syaoran had just said. "Well, what do you think of the lovely interviewees, cute little descendant?"

Syaoran's cheeks reddened, "Th-th-they're alright, I guess.."

"Hmm.. JUST alright? I think they're QUITE more than alright, Li," stated Eriol. Syaoran blushed more. "Yeah, r-right.. whatever," stuttered Li.

"Hey! Matte!! [7] How could you have seen SAKURA?!," argued Syaoran. "She's MI-I-I, I mean, she's my INTERVIEWEE!" he exclaimed.

Smiling more and more each second, Eriol replied, "She stopped by my room to see if Daidouji-san (TOMOYO!) could be excused for a 5-minute-break."

She really IS the blossom her name says she is." Eriol continued, "You like her, don't you?"

Li blushed to the max at this point. "Uhhh.. o-of course n-n-n-not!"

Eriol laughed, knowing his descendant was the worst liar of all time from noticing his hesitancy.

Syaoran, with his face now discolored, frowned, "What are you scheming NOW, Hiiragizawa?" Eriol answered, "Glad you finally asked, Li. Took you long enough!"

'Oh, this better be good..' thought Li. "Well, I was just thinking.." Syaoran interrupted, "Don't you mean PLOTTING evil plans??"

Eriol replied, "No. I was thinking of a nice, friendly.. what's the word? Oh, yes, **BET**." Li's eyes narrowed, "What KIND of bet are you thinking of, Eriol?"

He simply said, "Since I know you LIKE this girl (Yes, Li is blushing like a madman right now!!), I bet after one week of having her as a PERSONAL SECRETARY, you will have fallen in love... with HER."

Li, breaking the sound barrier at the same time, shouted, "**NANI?!?!?!?!**"

Eriol went on, "If you DO fall in love with Sakura-chan within a week's time, you must tell her you love her. No matter what."

Syaoran thought, 'He's gotta be crazy! I am NOT falling in love with a little girl just because she looks nice! (That was Syaoran's stubborn side thinking at the moment, not his REAL self. Get what I mean?) 

Eriol waited for Syaoran's answer, "Well? You up for it, cute little descendant?"

With pride in his voice, Li said, "You're on!"

Li's stubborn side stated in his mind, 'Fine, he wants a bet, he GETS a bet! And I'm not losing this one! I don't plan on going soft on ANYBODY anytime soon!'

----

Ahhh! What's gonna happen? Does Syaoran actually have a chance of winning? Is Eriol turning into a lunatic? Where are Sakura and Tomoyo?! Muwahahahahahah!! I'm so evil… yet, I'm so good. ^_________^

Japanese Translations (If I get one of them wrong, yadda yadda yadda..):

[1] Mou.. – Geez..

[2] Shimatta! – Damn!

[3] Matte! – Wait!

[4] Ano.. – Umm..

[5] Sugoi!! – Amazing!!/Wow!!/Cool!!; that kind of interjection

[6] Ara Kami-sama! – Oh my God!

[7] Matte!! – Wait!!/Hold on!!


	4. Kinomoto-san.. Who Are You?

Oi Wo Owaranai

By Kirei Kyoko

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Card Captor Sakura.. blah blah blah.. n* all that other crap.. 

Kyoko: Cause.. if I **did** own CCS, I would make Kero-chan get fatter! Ha! What a sight!!

[Kero comes flying in, 'accidentally' popping Kyoko on the head]

Kero: Hmphf! Who would want to see any of YOUR works, ANYWAY, Kyoko-chan?!

Kyoko: (stares at Kero and points at the names of the reviewers) Apparently, **THESE** people do!!

Thanks to These Reviewers That I Have Seen So Far!

Rgray – Arigatou gozaimasu! You are my number one! Do you feel special? Keke~

CCSfan – Arigatou gozaimasu! I will make sure to keep the translations!!

hotaru420 – Arigatou gozaimasu! I will continue to write this fanfic if I get at least 30/40/maybe even 50 reviews for at least to Chapter 5!

Logana – Arigatou gozaimasu, hai, I'm tired too! Sleeping at 1 in the morning, waking up at no more than 6 AM!

SAKURA LOVER – Arigatou gozaimasu!

Sakura Li – Arigatou gozaimasu! Did you get my email??

Hikaru – Arigatou gozaimasu! Again, I repeat, I will continue to write this fanfic if I get at least 30/40/maybe even 50 reviews at least to Chapter 5!

Alannah – Gomen nasai for not updating sooner on Saturday! I was really stuffed with homework and cousins flying in from New York and ah! I was really busy! Gomen nasai again!!

Hakusei – _3X_ as much thanks to you!

J - Arigatou gozaimasu! I'll try to make the ending good if you guys tell me what you want!! (ex. S+S – of course!, more action, someone dying, etc..)

Rosetta – Argiatou gozaimasu! I'm updating as fast as I can!

Angel – Arigatou gozaimasu!!

Demon-Wolf – I really am trying to do my best to keep my GPA at no lower than a 3.94, write stories, practice my dance for Pilipino, says thanks to reviewers, and smile all at the same time! Am I doing alright?

Sakura lover - Gomen nasai if I confused you when I was giving you instructions to download! If I wasn't clear enough, e-mail me @ blustar518@hotmail.com~! 

A/N: Chikushou!! (Damn it!!) I don't like SAT9. Now, we're gunna have to study double-shift overtime?! 

----

****

Chapter 4 – 

__

Setting: LC & Co.'s Lobby Women's Bathroom

"HOEEEEEE!!!!" shouted Sakura at Tomoyo. "Keep it down, Sakura-chan! If you saw him, you'd agree with me!" shushed Tomoyo.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Un.. y-yea..?" Tomoyo suddenly started jumping up and down, vigorously shaking Sakura.

Annoyed and now disoriented, Sakura exasperatingly exclaimed, "NANI, TOMOYO-CHAN!!" Tomoyo's starry eyes practically blinded Sakura.

"How is it going with you and Mr. Li, eh, Sakura-chan???" asked Tomoyo in a hinting tone. 

Sakura frowned, not hiding the fact that she was very confused. "Hoe?" she asked. 

Tomoyo giggled, "Oh ho ho ho ho ho!," knowing how dense Sakura could be (Demo, she is still very smart!).

Shrugging it off, Sakura asked Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan, shouldn't we be getting back to our interviews? Mr. Li and Mr. Hiiragizawa must be wondering what we are doing."

Tomoyo nodded and said to Sakura, "Ja ne, Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled after her friend, "Ja!"

As Sakura made her way to Li's office, she felt a dark aura lurking around. Sakura shivered, and immediately grasped onto her Star Key, which still hung with a chain around her neck.

'_Hehe.. Card Mistress.. I can see you.._' whispered a faint voice. "Who's there?!" screamed Sakura, and she jumped around, doing a 360.

As she did this, a certain chestnut-haired person stepped out of his office. 

Also hearing the mysterious voice, Li asked, "Sakura? You ~" But he couldn't finish his question on account of Sakura practically shouted at him, "Li-sama! Did you hear that, too?"

Syaoran slowly nodded, wondering, 'How did _she_ hear it? Demo, I mean, she needs to have magic to have.. Oh.. who is she? Her last name DOES sound familiar..'

"Kinomoto-san.. who are you?" 

----

oOo! Gomen nasai for the short chapter and I've had like, what, 2 weeks?! Anyways.. Read. Review. Get annoyed by the dang cliffhangers. We'll ALL be happy. Haha, well, at least **I'm** going to be happy, ne? Keke~ ^_~ Ja ne!

Japanese Translations (If I get one of them wrong, yadda yadda yadda..):

None, right?


End file.
